


Sides

by Theforeverbattles



Series: Exterior [6]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Backstory, Boys In Love, Dom/sub, Drunk Sex, First Meetings, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Parties, Pet Names, Recreational Drug Use, Side Story, Sir Kink, Smoking, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:27:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22051762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theforeverbattles/pseuds/Theforeverbattles
Summary: Side ships, backstory and more!THIS FIC NO LONGER INCLUDES EX SKZ MEMBERS
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Series: Exterior [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539622
Comments: 12
Kudos: 229





	Sides

**Author's Note:**

> My Dom Innie world domination is about to begin. I am so sorry this has taken so long, I have already started working on the next part though and I really hope to get it out this upcoming weekend. I hope everyone had a good holiday and Happy New Year!

“Babes!” Hyunjin almost kicks the door down to Seungmin and Changbin’s room. 

“Hhh?” Seungmin whines, he’s hidden in his pillow fort, Jeongin wrapped around him from the back. His face in his neck, lips pressed to his shoulder. 

“Why are you yelling so early?” He mumbles. 

“I think Minho just got everyone in the room dicks hard!” He shrieks and jumps onto them, wiggling down between the two. 

“Jinnie...you’re being a pest.” Seungmin mutters, his eyes fluttering open slowly. 

“Listen to me! Minho just said he’d  _ fuck  _ Chan! Him! Baby subby Minho!” 

“Jin, you’re a subby baby but you fuck Minnie.” Jeongin crawls over his taller boyfriend and wraps back around Seungmin. 

“Okay but, it’s different! He like, gave total dom vibes, like you babe. My ass was shaking. And Jisung had a cute collar on, and was totally in subspace.” Hyunjin lays across them both. 

“I’m gonna muzzle you if you don’t stop shouting pup.” Jeongin threatens. Hyunjin whines and nuzzles into Seungmin now, “don’t be mean sir,” he pouts. 

“You’re being a whiny pup, shush.” Seungmin rolls over to face both of them. 

“And that’s coming from me.” He adds. 

Hyunjin pouts, “how come I wasn’t invited to the slumber party? I feel left out.” 

“Because someone still has to write two essays and gets distracted by his boyfriends.” Jeongin runs his fingers through Jin’s longer hair, thumb rubbing across his cheek. 

“But, I like sleeping with you guys.” 

“You can creep in here tonight Jinnie.” Seungmin jumps over Innie and tackles Hyunjin now. Their lips lock, the two giggling against each other. The elder squeals and holds him close. 

“You don’t have pants on.” He murmurs hands going down to grab his bare bum. His fingers touch the tail poking out of him too. 

“You shouldn’t either.” Seungmin goes to his belt and unbuckles it. “Excuse me you two, what are you two up to?” Jeongin sets a hand on Minnie’s ass. He then pulls his hand away from Jin’s crotch too. 

“I don’t recall saying you two could play this morning.” He whispers biting Seungmin’s neck. 

He inhales hard, lower lip between his teeth. 

“Please…” he murmurs. 

“Hmm it’s too early for play boys. Go back to sleep.” He wraps his arms around him. Hyunjin whines, his hands reaching for Innie. 

“Come in the middle I want attention too sir.” He pouts. 

The youngest sighs and wiggles between them now, “happy?” He teases and pecks his lips. 

“Yes sir.” Hyunjin nuzzles into his neck and slides his hand under his shirt. Seungmin curls a leg around him too, the two subs staring at each other while their dom sleeps. 

“We could be bad…” Jin whispers. 

“I’m still awake brat.” 

The eldest giggles and moves to kiss along his neck, biting down slowly. Seungmin joins, but on the other side, his fingers sliding up his dom’s chest. 

“Since you’re sleepy, can we play with you sir?” he whispers, biting up to his ear. 

Jeongin groans, he feels Hyunjin’s hand slide down to the bulge in his sweatpants. Palming him aggressively. 

Seungmin pushes his shirt up and attaches his lips to one nipple, pulling on the other. Hyunjin sucks dark marks all over his neck, looking down to tug his pants down just enough to get his cock out. 

“Sir...can I suck you off please?” he purrs. 

Seungmin looks down too and rubs his palm against his dom’s tip, stimulating him there while Hyunjin strokes him. 

Jeongin sighs and opens his eyes, “Yes,” he lifts Seungmin’s chin and kisses him. Hyunjin slips down and licks him firmly without hesitation, his tongue swirling around his tip. 

“I wanna too!” Seungmin whines. 

“Go ahead baby pup.” He murmurs, fingers slipping into his mouth. Seungmin bobs his head around his digits happily, giggling softly. Hyunjin takes more into his mouth, slurping around him, nose nuzzling into his pelvis. 

Seungmin pulls away and slips down, “Share Jinnie.” he whines. Jeongin grips Hyunjin’s hair and pushes his hips forward, choking him effectively. 

“Ah-“ he pulls off and coughs, the youngest smirking above. 

Seungmin takes this as his opportunity to lick his tip now, Hyunjin hums and kisses along his shaft. Their tongues then meet in the middle. 

Jeongin moans softly, biting his lower lip, “Pretty pups…” he whispers, petting both of them. Hyunjin looks up with stars in his eyes, he shifts Innie’s thighs open more and licks at his balls now. Seungmin pulls his sweats down all the way. 

“S-Sir…can I ride you please?” he asks with a pout. 

“I wanna!” Hyunjin argues. 

“No fighting or neither of you get me.” Jeongin pulls both their hair now. Causing moans to slip from their mouths. 

Hyunjin goes back down, he takes his dom’s sweats off and lifts a leg. Giving him access to his ass, tongue licking his entrance now. Seungmin giggles while wrapping his lips back around him, bobbing his head happily. 

Innie tips his head back, he really fucking hopes Changbin doesn’t bust inside. 

Jin pushes his tongue inside him, making the younger moan. His leg curls around his shoulder. 

“Slow down Minnie,” he murmurs, Seungmin is seriously sucking the life out of him. He nuzzles into his pelvis again and swallows around him, nails digging into the leg that’s still flat. 

Jin sneakily wraps his hand around Seungmin, thumb rubbing into his slit. 

Minnie whimpers and chokes around Jeongin, which doesn’t happen often. “Are you touching each other?”

The youngest looks down, “No...” Jin takes his face away from his hole, drool dripping down his chin. He then crawls back up to Jeongin, kissing him happily. 

“Can you fuck me please sir? Miss your cock so much,” he asks with his little whiny voice. 

“Needy pup, do you want Minnie to ride you too?” 

“Yes!” Hyunjin grinds down, knocking Seungmin off his dick. 

He gets up and straddles Jeongin, his member pressing to Hyunjin’s clothed entrance.

“What are you two planning?” He murmurs, lips biting at Jin’s neck. 

Hyunjin turns around and starts kissing Seungmin, the two of them rutting against each other. Jeongin guides them both, his dick between them. 

“Jinnie, do you have a plug in?” He makes them stop, feeling something hard. Hyunjin blushes, Seungmin smirks at his reaction. 

“Bad pup,” he giggles. 

“Minnie, I want you on the bottom. Switch with me pup.” Jeongin murmurs. Seungmin instantly gets off and lays on his back. Wiggling happily, legs spread already. 

Innie goes to his dresser and grabs lube, as well as Jin’s collar and leash. And his ball gag. He turns back around to find Hyunjin swallowing Seungmin’s cock down his throat. Fingers in his ass, tail thrown to the side. The gag is even more appropriate now. 

The youngest crawls back up, he yanks Jin’s jeans down, panties included and smacks his ass harshly. He yelps. His fingers then wrap around his hair and he tugs him off Seungmin’s dick. 

“Slut puppy, open your mouth.” He growls. Hyunjin whines loud, the ball gag goes in his mouth. Collar around his neck and leash connects. 

“S-si-sir…” he slurs around it. 

Seungmin watches them greedily, his lower lip between his teeth. Jeongin moves Hyunjin to lay back on top of Seungmin, spreading his legs. One hand holding his leash the other pulling the plug from him. 

“Hold his arms Minnie.” Innie instructs. 

Seungmin giggles and does as he’s told, he then kisses at his neck and bites his ear. “Bad pup, look how mad you made Sir,” he whispers. Jin whimpers trying to squirm away. 

Jeongin keeps him still and slicks his fingers up two pushing inside him with ease. 

“Did you fuck yourself last night Jinnie?” He cocks his head to the side. Feeling that he’s loosened up already. 

Hyunjin nods, tears in his eyes. 

“Did I say you could pup?” 

He moans and shakes his head no. The fingers are removed and Jeongin takes Minnie into his hand now, slicking his member up. He whimpers softly, hips bucking up needily. 

“Needy pup, you wanna fuck Jinnie? Teach him how good pups are supposed to behave?” 

“Yes sir!” Seungmin bucks again, blushing at how needy he is. 

Jeongin smiles and pushes Seungmin into Hyunjin, both of them moaning quietly. 

Innie tugs Jin up by the leash, he whimpers around the gag, sinking down fully quickly. “Go slow, no cumming until I say so.” 

He then slicks his fingers up again and pushes them into Minnie. He bucks again, Jin crying out. 

“F-fuck!” Seungmin moans, his eyes squeezing shut. 

“Shhh Minnie, not so loud.” Jeongin rubs his thigh soothingly, Hyunjin rocks his hips, trying to bounce on the younger. 

“No, sit.” The youngest says firmly. 

Innie takes his fingers out again slicking himself up. Seungmin is already stretched from the previous day, and having a plug inside him. 

Slowly he pushes in, the boy on the bottom starts panting, “Ssir...so good,” he moans hands gripping Hyunjin’s hips. 

Jin is a crying mess, drool dripping down on his chest, he is now bouncing. Innie lets him, for now. 

Minnie shuts his eyes, letting the pleasure course through him, thrusts up hard. 

Jeongin moves his legs and makes Hyunjin’s wrap around his waist. The elder whining out at the new angle. He scratches down Innie’s chest, trying to grind down. But now he can’t. His legs not allowed to be touching the bed now. 

Seungmin arches his back and cries, “Feel so good Jinnie…” he mumbles incoherently. 

Jeongin shifts and thrusts into him hard, hands grabbing onto Jin. The eldest twitches and his cock spurts a little. “No cumming pup. I know this big useless cock is begging to get off. Look how much you’re leaking, you wanna cum? Wanna make me messy?” Jin nods eagerly, his hips moving frantically. 

“Too bad, sluts don’t get to cum. Be happy I’m not making you watch and not even get touched.” He smirks and picks up his pace inside of Seungmin. Who starts panting even more, thrusting harder and harder up into Hyunjin. 

“Sir! Mm gonna cum! Don’t wanna yet!” Seungmin cries. 

“Slow down Minnie.” Jeongin rubs his thighs, he then puts his hands on Jin’s hips and forces him to stop rutting down. 

Hyunjin sobs around the ball gag, back arched, “Want Jinnie to face me please sir,” Seungmin whispers, he’s pulling on his older boyfriend, rubbing his sides. 

Jeongin hums and lifts Hyunjin, making him pull off Seungmin’s cock. He groans and falls forward into Innie. 

“Slutty baby, you okay?” He murmurs kissing along his neck and shoulders. Hyunjin mumbles out a yes around the gag, he’s wrapped around his dom. Breathing deeply, nuzzling into him. 

“Turn around for me princess.” Jeongin kisses his forehead. Jin hums and does as he’s told, Seungmin greedily tugs him down. 

Innie pushes him back inside the elder, making both boys moan. He then starts back up on his pace. 

The two rut into each other eagerly, Hyunjin guiding Minnie’s hand to his cock. The younger giggles and rubs his slit with his thumb. 

“So wet…” he giggles. Jin nods and thrusts into his hand, he sets his hands down and starts to properly ride Seungmin. Moaning happily as his prostate gets abused. 

Jeongin sees what his boys are up to, he bucks and hits Minnie’s sensitive nerves and he yells.

“R-right there sir,” he cries. His thighs tremble from getting so stimulated so much, he eagerly pushes against them both chasing his release. 

“Please please please…” he pants, tongue coming from his mouth. 

Jeongin smirks and goes harder, causing him to scream out and cum hard. Back arched up, Innie pulls out and makes Hyunjin get off him too. 

“Fuck him.” He growls into Jin’s ear. 

He doesn’t hesitate, shoving into Seungmin in seconds. Who cries out, being over sensitive. 

“J-Jinnie! Too much!” he cries, but Hyunjin doesn’t let up. Jeongin pushes into the eldest and he bucks into Minnie hard. 

“You can cum pup.” He whispers in his ear, biting down. Hyunjin whimpers and speeds up, his stomach starts clenching and his eyes roll back. Jeongin makes him pull out at the last second and he cries, however Innie grabs his cock and strokes him fast. 

Working him to his high, he arches back against him and cums all over Seungmin. He doesn’t let up even after making him wither and sob. He tries pushing his hand away, Minnie reaches forward and rubs his tip too. 

Jin makes a strangled noise, Jeongin fucks him hard until he releases inside him. 

“Fuck…” he groans out into Jin’s neck. Hyunjin goes slack against them both, his member finally being released. Slowly Jeongin continues to fuck him, liking being overstimulated too. He milks himself dry. 

“Good boy pup.” Seungmin giggles, his hand reaching up for Hyunjin’s face. 

Innie reaches for the plug that had previously been inside him and slips it in. Jin moans, still crying, hiccuping quietly. 

“Pretty little puppies, all fucked out and used.” Jeongin reaches for the gag, taking it off his eldest boyfriend. 

“You okay Jinnie?” he murmurs, rubbing his sides. Hyunjin is laying on Seungmin, breathing deeply. 

“Yeah...feel, really good,” he mumbles, his voice even weak. 

Seungmin hugs Hyunjin, “fuck...can’t feel my legs,” he giggles, eyes shut. Jeongin smirks and kisses both their foreheads, he then gets up to get water and something sweet. He also grabs some wipes for them. 

“Sit up for me pup.” Jeongin murmurs, he wraps an arm around Hyunjin, picking him up. 

His eyes are glazed over, it is obvious that he is deep in subspace. 

“Open please.” Innie pops some chocolate in his mouth. He hums and wraps around him happily, nuzzling into his neck. 

“Drink some water too.” Jeongin runs his fingers through his hair, getting it out of his face. 

“You in there princess?” 

He shakes his head no making both younger boys laugh. 

“I love you.” Innie wipes up around his entrance and very gently around his member. He then gets another wipe and cleans you his chest and mouth. 

“Alright let's get you laying down.” He tucks him in and pecks his forehead. 

Seungmin is up next, he does the same routine for him and then slips down between the two. Both of them wrap around him, Hyunjin is blissed out and sleepy, his eyes closing pretty quickly. 

Minnie wraps his legs around one thigh of Jeongin, his head on his chest. “Love you,” he murmurs quietly. 

“I love you too Minnie. You feeling okay?”

“Hmhm, really good.” He nuzzles into him. “Me too…” Jin mumbles. 

Both of them chuckle, “go to sleep pup.” 

*

“I can’t wait for this semester to be over.” Jisung lays upside down on his bed, his legs holding him up. 

“Me too babe.” Min is on the floor, writing a paper, his eyes scanning the pages he just wrote. 

“Were you serious this morning?”

“Huh?”

“About an orgy?” 

Jisung blinks, shocked by his words. 

“Uh, babe, I don’t even like other guys looking at you. The thought of someone else fucking you, or even touching you makes my stomach turn.” Minho blushes. “Why? Do you wanna?”

“I don’t know, could be fun…” 

Jisung sits up, turning around, “You’d see me dom if we did.” 

Min’s mouth falls open, “What?” 

“You know you’re the only one I’ve bottomed for, I wouldn’t be in subspace for anyone but you either babe.” 

“Maybe think about it, it would be fun.” Min smiles now. 

Ji groans, “Fine I’ll think about it.” 

A silence falls over then for a while, it’s peaceful, “Don’t you have homework baby?” Minho then asks. Seeing Jisung is still just laying around not doing it again. 

“I do but it’s not due till later in the week.” Sung sits up and yawns. Outside it’s already getting dark, rain hitting against the windows. The wind is absolutely insane. 

“It looks terrifying outside.” 

“Maybe class will get cancelled tomorrow if it keeps up.” 

“I can only hope for that babe.” Jisung giggles, he crawls over to his boyfriend and starts nuzzling into him. 

“You were super cute last night you know.” Min lifts the younger’s chin and pecks his lips. 

“Was not.” Ji blushes deeply. 

“Yes you were, I love when you get all subby like that. It’s adorable.” Minho kisses him again softly. 

Jisung hums and leans his head on his shoulder, “if any of my exes saw me now...you really have fucked me up Min. I was never like this before you.” 

“Are you complaining?” 

“No...I just, it confuses me sometimes.” Minho sets his laptop to the side and hugs him tightly. 

“What do you mean?” 

“It, scares me sometimes, how...how much I want you. How much I  _ need  _ you. I have always been on my own, never really needed anybody. But you’ve completely changed that.”

“You know Ji, given that you have always been on your own. That you have never needed anyone, how you are with me, it’s showing who you really are. You’ve been a hard ass your whole life, but deep down you like to be taken care of and loved.” Min kisses the top of his head. 

Jisung sighs a shiver running through him, “I hate it sometimes…it makes me feel weak.” 

The elder grabs his chin and locks their eyes, “You wanting to be cared for, to be loved, to be yourself is  _ not  _ weak. Buttercup you’re one of the strongest bad ass bitches I’ve ever met. If not  _ the  _ strongest bad ass bitch. But you don’t always have to be that. It’s okay to let others, me, take care of you.” 

“I’m so glad I met you Min.” Jisung sets his head to his chest. Minho picks him up and they lay back in his bed. 

“I’m glad I met you too my sweet prince. I never believed in shit like soulmates before, but you...you are my other half completely.” 

Sungie sniffles and tunnels closer, “I love you.” 

“I love you too.” 

*

_ Seven Months Ago  _

_ Jisung takes a long hit off the blunt between his fingers, his eyes on the boy only a few feet away from him.  _

_ He watches as the silver haired boy lifts his arms and sways his hips, tight jeans sculpting his figure amazingly. Ji is set on him.  _

_ Taking another hit he pushes off the couch he’s leaning against and decides to make his move.  _

_ With one hand he takes the boy’s wrist, “Hey beautiful.” He smiles. _

_ The guy blushes, “Hi,” he giggles, his cute pastel sweater sliding down his shoulder. Exposing a collarbone that is just asking to be bitten.  _

_ “I’ve never seen you here before, you new to the frat?” Jisung sways to the music and refrains from touching the guy anymore at the moment.  _

_ “I just transferred here. I’ve never seen you before either, I don’t know how though.” His cheeks flush again, “My name is Minho,” he then adds.  _

_ His eyes practically sparkling, he is totally checking the other out too.  _

_ “Jisung, I don’t how I never saw your pretty face either. I usually know all the pretty boys on campus.” Ji smirks slightly.  _

_ Minho giggles again and bites his lower lip, “Can I have some?” he asks looking at the blunt.  _

_ “You ever smoke before baby?” _

_ “Yes,” Minho takes the drug and brings it to his lips, inhaling deeply. Jisung watching with greedy eyes.  _

_ “Dance with me?”  _

_ “Aren’t we already?” Min gives him back the blunt with a small smile. Ji hums and takes a hit too, “Why don’t you show me how these cute hips move.”  _

_ Minho turns around and lifts his arms again, his hips rolls back slightly. Jisung slides his hand down his body and grips his belt loop, the music goes through their bodies. The pastel covered boy grinding on Ji in no time.  _

_ Ji can’t keep his hands to himself either, his lips messily pressed to his neck, biting down.  _

_ “You wanna get some drinks cutie?” Min asks fingers threaded in his hair.  _

_ “Yeah,” Ji breathes out, he lets Minho lead them around the party. Eyes glued to his ass.  _

_ Min finds them some shots and in no time they’re downing them, on top of the fact they’re both already incredibly high.  _

_ “You’re really fucking hot.” Minho mutters, his arms around Jisung’s neck. The two of them dancing again.  _

_ “You’re stunning baby girl, boy of my dreams.” Jisung grabs his ass, unable to help himself. Min inhales, “You come to these kind of parties often?” Ji moves closer.  _

_ “Yeah, never met anyone as attractive as you though. You seem like a lot of fun.” Minho scoots closer, he then leans in and locks their lips. Jisung groans and slides his hands into his back pockets, grabbing both sides of his.  _

_ Their tongues meet in the middle and Jisung realizes he has a needy boy on his hands. Minho eagerly pushing forward, his hand grabbing at Ji’s hair.  _

_ “Just looking at you is making me horny.” Min breaks their lips, he slides a hand along his chest.  _

_ “Feeling is mutual.” Jisung starts pushing him off the dance floor and his back hits a wall. Minho hums and tugs him back down, their lips connecting aggressively.  _

_ “If we find somewhere we can take their further.” Min whispers.  _

_ Ji groans, he grinds his hips forward, making both of them moan quietly. Minho lifts a leg and they start rutting against each other, Jisung kisses down his neck, sucking harshly.  _

_ The silver haired boy whines quietly and scratches at Jisung’s back. Ji’s hand slips between them and he palms at Minho’s cock, humming as he watches him whine.  _

_ “Let’s find someone to go.” Jisung smirks and pulls himself away, Min giggles and follows after him.  _

_ They find a bathroom and within seconds Minho gets Jisung against the counter, their hips eagerly rutting together.  _

_ “Jisung, mm really hard.” Min whines quietly.  _

_ “What do you want me to do about it baby?” Jisung smirks and grabs his ass some more. Pressing between his cheeks through the material.  _

_ “Can you suck me off please Sungie…” he whimpers.  _

_ Minho pulls at his shirt, fingers curled into his collar. Jisung smirks, “Yeah I can baby.” He kisses along his neck again, hands going up to play with his nipples too. Min moans and bucks into his hand.  _

_ The smaller boy falls to his knees and teasingly nuzzles into him. He then pops the buttons on his jeans and tugs them down. Underneath makes his mouth water. Jet black lace panties, barely containing his cock.  _

_ “Fuck, that’s so hot.” Ji mutters, he leans forward and starts licking through the material. Min whines quietly.  _

_ Jisung looks up and pulls his panties down enough to get his cock free. Min hums, he looks back at him and takes his member into his hand. His other one goes to Ji’s chin, “Open.” He whispers.  _

_ Jisung does, their eyes still locked. Minho hums and slowly inserts his cock, he rubs his tip to his tongue.  _

_ Ji licks teasingly, teeth nipping slightly. Min slides a hand into his hair, “No teasing.” He growls.  _

_ The smaller looks up again, the tone of Minho’s voice changing. Sungie moves forward and takes him into his mouth, going about half way, his hand on his shaft. He then pulls back and licks his slit, thumb rubbing into him too.  _

_ “Mm there you go, good boy.” Min runs his fingers through his hair, biting his lower lip. Jisung sucks more, taking him further in his mouth, leaning forward.  _

_ “Can you deep throat pretty boy?” Minho asks, his voice a bit condescending.  _

_ Jisung pops up and looks up, “Yes…” he stares up. _

_ “Open.”  _

_ Never has Ji been told what to do like this, he’s never been pushed around, or asked if he can deep throat.  _

_ Minho pushes himself back into his mouth, thrusting in aggressively. Jisung moans around him the noise surprising himself. He leans forward and nuzzles into his pelvis, one hand on his thigh the other keeping himself upright.  _

_ Min grips his hair and bucks forward groaning the whole time. Drool begins to drip down Ji’s chin, he’s so blissed out and it’s only been a few moments. He pulls away needing to breathe.  _

_ “I knew these pretty lips would look better around my dick.” Minho smirks down at him. Ji hums, his mouth opening again, “Aw what a good boy, open and waiting already.”  _

_ Jisung whimpers as Min pushes in again, keeping the same aggressive pace. The boy on the floor moans, tears streaming down his face, his makeup ruined.  _

_ Minho isn't quiet either, he moans and whines, curses trumbling from his lips.  _

_ “Just like that, there you go,” he grunts, head tossed back. Sungie’s whines loud and his head hits the counter.  _

_ Min quickly pulls out, eyes wide, “Are you okay?” he squeals making Jisung stand. His hands are all over him, petting his head.  _

_ “Hmhm, really horny…” Ji giggles, his eyes glazed over a little.  _

_ “Is your head okay?”  _

_ “Yeah, I’m fine Minho.” He pulls him forward and locks their lips again, “No one has fucked my mouth before...mm liked it,” he adds, Min groans and picks him up, he fumbles with Jisung’s belt a little and eventually gets it undone and then his jeans are gone.  _

_ “Aren’t you pretty, does a baby like you know how to use such a big cock?” Minho smirks, he strokes Jisung slowly, marveling at how big he is.  _

_ If he wasn’t dead set on fucking this punk boy on the sink right now he’d totally ride him.  _

_ “Yes I know how to use it! I’m not a baby!” Jisung pouts. _

_ “Yeah? You normally top buttercup, that’s cute. You got the attitude of a bratty sub.” Minho lifts him and spreads his legs, smirking at his he shivers.  _

_ “I’m not a bratty sub.” He scrunches his nose up. Min hums and strokes him a little quicker, Ji tips his head back. Lower lip between his teeth, hands gripping the counter.  _

_ Minho kneels down and licks as his entrance, “ah-“ Jisung moans, he never gets eaten out. He holds his legs up a little more and then just places them on his shoulders. Min licks firmly, swirling his tongue around his hole. His fingers start to keep up his thighs too.  _

_ Jisung moans more, wiggling his hips a little.  _

_ Minho hums and pulls away spitting on his fingers now, slowly he inserts one.  _

_ “Fuck-“ Ji bucks, not expecting it.  _

_ “You’re so fucking tight.” The elder comments, his finger working into him at an easy pace. He watches his every reaction, making sure he’s comfortable.  _

_ “That okay?”  _

_ “God yeah, I want more.” Jisung rocks down, sure his fingers have found their way inside of himself before. But nobody else’s ever have.  _

_ Minho laughs and slides in a second, adding his tongue back into the mix too. He spreads his digits and smirks at the way Jisung moans. The smaller boy’s eyes rolled back in bliss.  _

_ “Fuck...god that’s so good,” he mumbles, panting slightly.  _

_ “Hey no cumming yet, you’re not allowed to.” Minho grips the base of his cock, cutting off any trace of orgasm.  _

_ Ji whines loud, lower lip between his teeth, the third finger goes inside him and he throws his head back.  _

_ “You’re gonna feel so fucking good babydoll, your ass is so tight.” Minho stands back up, his fingers still inside him. He then looks in the cabinet next to them and finds some lotion.  _

_ “This will do.” He squirts a bunch down on his entrance, watching his fingers disappear inside him with greedy eyes. Jisung is trembling with pleasure.  _

_ “Alright, turn around.” Min removes his digits and flips Ji over. The smaller boy leans on the counter limbs barely working, he’s so overwhelmed and feels so good.  _

_ A smack hits his ass and he yelps, “You know, these jeans don’t do it for you honeypot, your ass isn’t big like mine but you still have one.” Minho smacks the other side. Watching the slight jiggle.  _

_ “P-please…” Sungie cries.  _

_ “Aw what a good boy.” Min slicks himself up and slowly starts to ease inside of him.  _

_ “Ah-ah!” Ji tenses up, toes curling.  _

_ “Is this really your first time bottoming?” Minho whispers, pulling out abruptly. Not that he was even really inside him.  _

_ “Yes…” Jisung blushes.  _

_ “Then let’s do this right” Min flips the younger boy back over and connects their lips again.  _

_ “It’s gonna hurt at first, but you’re gonna feel so good buttercup. I’m gonna make you cum so hard okay?” he whispers while stroking his cock slowly.  _

_ “O-okay.”  _

_ “I can bottom if you want me to, I know I teased you but I’d take your dick any day. You’re so big pup, such a pretty boy.” Min’s dirty words go right to Jisung’s head.  _

_ “W-Want you to fuck me. I’ll fuck you next time.” He giggles, hands in his hair.  _

_ “Next time? Sounds like a date my sweet prince.” Minho lines himself up again and slowly starts to push in. All while still stroking him, keeping him nice and relaxed.  _

_ “There you go Ji, almost there,” he whispers while kissing along his neck.  _

_ Jisung whines, his grip getting tighter.  _

_ “You’re so fucking tight.” Min breathes out deeply, he bottoms out and connects their lips again. Holding Ji’s legs securely around his waist.  _

_ The younger boy whines and whimpers, never having felt so full in his life.  _

_ “Tell me When it feels okay to move,” he murmurs.  _

_ Sungie steadies his breathing and shifts his hips slightly, it’s a strange feeling and kind of burns. But it also feels good too.  _

_ “Just go slow,” he says quietly.  _

_ “Are you sure?” _

_ “Yes.”  _

_ With that Minho grinds forward, only a little, he grips the backs of Jisung’s thighs hard trying to control himself. The boy under him feels so good.  _

_ Ever so slightly he starts to pull out, rocking back into him, Jisung inhales hard.  _

_ “Did that feel good?” _

_ “Yes.” He nuzzles into his shoulder. _

_ “Good, let’s make you feel really good.”  _

_ Minho begins a pace, still going slow and easy, he does that until Jisung is begging for him to speed up and fuck him properly. And he certainly gets his wish.  _

_ The older boy hikes his legs up and goes hard and relentless once Ji is completely adjusted. High screaming and moaning, eyes rolled back in his head all the way.  _

_ “Fuck! Oh my god!” he cries, his stomach starting to clench up.  _

_ Minho moans in his ear, gripping his hips, yanking him back on him now. Their skin slaps together aggressively, Min’s hand stroking Jisung at an unbelievably fast pace.  _

_ “Ah-oh, I’m gonna cum! Pl-please!” Sungie begs, nails digging into Minho’s shoulders.  _

_ “Cum for me baby boy, let’s see how messy you are.” Min whispers, the younger whimpers and cums practically on command, his head thrown back in bliss.  _

_ The sight makes Minho pull out and start jerking himself off to his own release. Covering Jisung’s stomach in it.  _

_ By the end they’re both breathing heavily, still making out messily. Grinding on each other until the overstimulation kicks in.  _

_ “God where have you been all my life?” Min asks finally, his hand rubbing circles into Ji’s thigh.  _

_ “I should ask you the same,” he giggles. He feels like he’s in another world. Everything is fuzzy and warm, and all he wants is to be held by Minho and cared for by him.  _

_ He doesn’t even really know the guy but he would do anything for him right now.  _

_ “Let’s get you cleaned up messy boy.”  _

_ Jisung whines when they disconnect. He slowly sets his feet down only to wobble badly. Nearly falling to the floor.  _

_ “Careful buttercup, you gotta wake these back up. I know you feel really good.” Minho rubs his legs while smiling. Jisung blushes deeply.  _

_ “Do, do you live on campus?” he asks shyly.  _

_ “I do.”  _

_ “Do you think, we could stay together? I Uh, don’t normally ask that but, I don’t wanna leave you right now,” he murmurs.  _

_ Minho breaks into a big smile, “Of course we can babydoll, who would pass up an opportunity to cuddle and kiss you all night? Let’s get you cleaned up and then we can go to my dorm.”  _

_ That evening they did go to his dorm, they curled around each other tightly in his bed, fitting together nicely despite the small bed size. Minho gave him chocolate and apple juice.  _

_ He also let him wear his shirt and giggled while taking his makeup off.  _

_ It was nice and sweet, and the next morning Minho rode Jisung hard. And it was just as good as the previous night. They then spent the day actually getting to know each other. In between the blowjobs and even more sex.  _

_ They went on a date and it was so incredibly nice. Everything just fell into place. _

_ * _

“Sung, wake up baby.” Minho rubs his boyfriend’s back, seeing they fell asleep fully dressed. It’s pitch black in his room which is mildly terrifying. Jisung mumbles in his sleep and just curls closer. 

Min slips from under him and finds his phone for a flashlight. He realizes quickly the power did in fact go out. Since the blue light that illuminates from his laptop charger is no longer glowing. Ji rolls over and throws an arm out looking for Minho. 

“I’m right here pup,” he murmurs, making sure to let him feel him just next to the bed. 

The younger snores soundly, hair messy and drool coming from the corner of his mouth. Slowly Min unhooks his belt and inches his jeans off him. 

Leaving him in just boxers and his shirt. 

Minho then discards his clothes too, wiggling out of them. 

Just as he’s about to get back into bed he hears his door rattle. His eyes go to it instantly. Jin isn’t gonna be home tonight, he said so. 

The handle rattles more and Min swallows fear suddenly shooting through him although he isn’t sure why. 

“Ji, wake up. Someone is trying to get in.” Minho shakes his boyfriend. 

“Huh?” The younger sits you groggily, Min cowers behind him. “What’s wrong princess?” Jisung clears his throat. 

“Someone is trying to get in the room. Jin isn’t coming home tonight.” Minho pulls his blankets to his chin. 

“Hey, we’re okay, I’ll go see who’s outside.” Ji kisses his forehead and gets up. 

“The power went out.” Min whispers. 

“Can I have your phone for a flashlight baby?” 

The elder passes it over and timidly gets out of bed too, hiding behind his boyfriend as he goes to the door. 

Jisung unlocks it and swings the door open, “Can I help you?” He snaps seeing Byungho and Hyunmin, as well as several others in the hallway. All with flashlights and different items. 

Were they actually about to break in? 

Break in and hurt Min no less?

“Fuck are you doing? Get away from his door.” Jisung growls angrily. Minho grips his arm, a shiver running through him. 

“Aw the tranny has his sissy girlfriend over.” Byungho laughs. 

“Is that supposed to be an insult?” Ji raises a brow, the light in his hand the only thing illuminating his face. 

“What?” Hyunmin looks at him confused. 

“Being trans isn’t bad and comparing me to a girl or a more passive guy isn’t either. So it’s not an insult idiot. To you maybe that’s the worst things ever, but we do not give a fuck.” Jisung stands his ground. 

“What the hell is wrong with you? First you go and call me a fag on my board-“ 

“Guy I haven’t called you a fag, I literally haven’t been home all weekend. Not to mention why would I use fag as an insult towards you when there isn’t anything wrong with being gay!?” 

“You know we weren’t home all weekend!” Minho interjects surprisingly. He’s grip on Ji still like iron though. 

“Fuck you you freak. Just watch it, bitches like you get destroyed, although you’d probably like it you little slut.” A different guy. Someone that isn’t usually part of the group of bullies jumps in with a laugh. 

“So, first you say being gay is an insult, and now you’re telling  _ my boyfriend  _ you’re gonna fuck him? By your definition of bad things, doesn’t that make you gay too? And that’s just downright horrible right?” Jisung smirks. 

“Shut the hell up, fag.” 

“What is going on out here? It’s three in the fucking morning.” Felix snaps, he has his flashlight on too. Changbin just behind him. 

“They were trying to pick the lock to Min’s door.” Jisung snaps, “this needs to get reported Lix, it’s one thing to mess with us in the halls but it’s a whole other to actually try and get into his room. And to just now threaten to  _ destroy  _ him.” Jisung steps forward his anger building in his chest. 

Felix shakes his head, he grabs his phone and calls campus public safety and his boss. 

“You guys just don’t know when to quit huh?” Changbin shakes his head. He doesn’t have a shirt on at the moment, his muscles very obvious. It makes all the other skinny twig boys back off. 

“You okay Min?” Bin comes over and takes Minho into Lix’ room. The older boy shaking slightly. 

Jisung stays in the doorway of his boyfriend’s room, glaring at Byungho. He so badly wants to beat his face in, he wants to rip him apart. 

To threaten his boyfriend, to try and hurt Minho it’s making his head spin practically. The rage building and building inside him. 

“Ji...can you grab my keys?” Minho’s soft voice snaps him from his thoughts of near murder. 

“Yeah.” He goes back in Min’s room and finds them, he then shuts the door and goes to Felix’ room. 

His boyfriend is currently curled against Changbin, shakes going through him. 

“Hey. princess, look at me.” Jisung takes him into his arms. 

“You’re okay, I’m not gonna let them hurt you. Campo is gonna take them away,” he murmurs into his ear. 

His rage growing even more seeing how scared Min is right now. 

“Deep breaths, I got you.” Sungie kisses the side of his head, rocking them slightly. Changbin gets up and checks on Felix. He also makes sure the culprits haven’t tried to take off. 

Minho holds onto his boyfriend tightly, “Wh-what if they got in?” 

“They didn’t baby, and if they did I was there. They’re not gonna hurt you, I’m not gonna let them.” Jisung rubs his back. 

Min sniffles and nods slowly, a shiver running through him. 

In a few minutes Lix is back in his room. “Binnie can you step outside and make sure they don’t try to leave? I gotta talk to Min.” 

“Yeah I can.” Bin kisses his cheek and then heads out. 

“Okay, so the cops are coming.” 

*

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> WOO 
> 
> I loved writing the threesome omg. I hope everyone enjoyed! What are your thoughts so far? And what would you like to see from me next? 
> 
> Questions? 
> 
> Thoughts?
> 
> My twitters are foreverbattles and NSFWforeverbatt
> 
> love always,
> 
> -Eza<3


End file.
